


Demonic Stake

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Controlling Tom Riddle, Demon Tom Riddle, Dubious Consent, F/M, I have no shame, Murdery, Other, Professor Hermione Granger, Sexy Venom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione makes a bet with one of her students on the first day of class.  Now she is dragged into a world of demonic intrigue and the best sex of her life.  Will she find a way to free herself, or will she end up as Hell’s newest queen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 37
Kudos: 241
Collections: The Society For The Promotion of Monster Fornication





	1. Mind, Body, & Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The class was already full when Hermione made her way to the front. The new students were chatting as they waited for their professor. Hermione wasn't much older than any of them; they dismissed her as a fellow student or maybe a teaching assistant.

She leaned her butt back against her desk and settled her hands in her lap as she waited for them to take notice. It gave her time to consider the crop she had that year. People took her classes for various reasons, and Hermione prided herself on picking them out by sight.

The believers, both of the goth verity wishing to learn to summon their own ancient demon and the religious ones who wanted to know the warning signs. The intellectual who just found the subject interesting, like herself, and of course, there was always the future 'Ghost Hunters' wishing to have enough background to pull realistic hoaxes of their own.

As she scanned the class, she considered each of her eighteen students and sorted them neatly into their roles. Her eyes drifted to a serious man in the back row, and she frowned. His pale skin and dark clothes could make him a goth, but there was a look in his eyes as he gazed back at her that was hard to read. His mouth tilted into a challenging little smirk, and she forced herself to move on.

"Welcome to Demonic Phenomenon in Modern Culture." She spoke with authority to quite the last of the noise. It was time to introduce herself. "I am Professor Granger, and I will be your guide on this tour of superstition in the modern world. This class will focus on what is considered western demonic phenomenon as there is just too much to cover in one class if we open up the whole world. If you are hungry for more after this semester, I suggest you seek professional help."

Most of the students chuckled at the joke, but the dark man in the back just raised his eyebrow thoughtfully.

From there, the class went as it always did. Hermione confirmed her suspicions about all of the students except for the one, as he stayed quiet silent throughout their discussion of the semester's projects and plans. When she dismissed the class, he left without speaking a word. She found herself curious as to what his voice sounded like.

She was sitting in her office later the same day when the man stepped into her doorway. She always left her door open for her office hours unless she was with a student. She was a little surprised by his appearance, as he hadn't engaged during class.

"What can I do for you, Mr…"

"Riddle." He gave her a polite bow and then motioned to the seat on the front of her desk, asking for permission to sit.

Hermione sat back in her chair and nodded in agreement. "What can I do for you, Mr. Riddle?" She asked again as he took his seat with more grace than a man his height should rightfully have.

"As a part of your curriculum, we have the assignment to select a site known to be haunted or possessed and debunk it."

Hermione chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I know, I wrote the syllabus."

He nodded, looking at her seriously as he considered his next words. "And what if we prove that paranormal forces indeed occupy it?"

"Then you haven't looked hard enough." She said, feeling a little disappointed that he was one of  _ those _ sorts of students.

"So, you have absolutely no belief in a world beyond this?" He asked as he waved, long, delicate fingers between them.

"No. My study of the paranormal is as a byproduct of cultural superstition. You don't need to think the devil is real to consider him a fascinating character."

Riddle nodded slowly, considering her words carefully. "Professor, I have a wager for you. I want to choose a location and prove that it is, in fact, demonically possessed. I will have my project finished by mid-semester to give you a chance to disprove my research. If you can't by the end of the semester, I win."

"Interesting." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an amused smirk. "And what would be the steaks of this wager, Mr. Riddle?"

"If I win, I would like an A as well as… how do they say it? Your mind, body, and  _ soul _ ?" He said with a gleaming white smile as he chuckled playfully.

"Oh, is that all?" She rolled her eyes but was finding the prospect fun. It may engage some of the other students as well. "And what do I get if I prove you wrong?"

"Humm." Riddle considered as he looked over her as if that was the most challenging part of the whole arrangement. "You are a woman with power and intellect to get anything you desire yourself." He said with a strange kind of certainty. "Well, anything you  _ think _ you want anyway." He amended, and Hermione frowned at him. "If you can disprove my findings, I'll give you a million dollars."

She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"I come from  _ old _ money, Professor. I have it to spare, and it is only fair that I make it worth your while to do the extra work of having to research the location as well."

"Okay, I'll bite. When I prove your wrong, you're going to donate this money to a charity of my choice. It's a fun game, but it would be unethical for me to take any kind of money from a student."

"Shall we shake on it?" Riddle stood and offered his hand.

Hermione stood as well and shook his hand; as soon as she touched his skin, she got a shock that went all the way up her arm.

The semester continued, Riddle added very little during class, though each assignment was turned in early with brilliant, if not argumentative insights. The day that marked the exact middle of the semester, his paper seemed to appear in her inbox. It was a comprehensive look at a semi-local mortuary and funeral home with a haunting reputation and a truly messed up history.

Hermione couldn't help to be sucked into the project of disproving his findings that the location was inhabited by not one, but several entities that include at least one demon. If she didn't pride herself on her logic, she could have been taken in by his arguments.

The project took up most of her weekends as she had her main coursework to deal with during the week. But the more she looked into the site, the less she felt like she could debunk his claims, and it was slowly driving her crazy.

The weekend before finals would start, Hermione was desperate enough that she took the three-hour drive out to the closed mortuary. With her reputation in the field, she found it easy to gain access to the site as the owners were eager to have the legends debunked so they could more easily sell the property.

She took her first tour of the property around midday to have a working knowledge of the layout without adding the spook factor that all these old places had at night. As she walked through the sizeable converted townhouse, she got none of the odd feelings, so many others had reported. She wished she leave it at that, but she promised to disprove Riddle, which meant returning when the activity was reported at its height. As was predictable in these cases, this meant the middle of the night.

Hermione took a nap at her hotel that afternoon to be wide awake for her full investigation. She ate dinner and packed a few of her supplies to help her take notes and readings often used by professional 'ghost hunters.'

She rolled her eyes at the very idea, but it had become a point of pride that she win their wager. She wasn't honestly worried about giving the man an A. She had already decided to give him an A no matter what. His choice of location, coupled with his seemingly thorough investigation into had been eloquently executed. And it showed the critical thinking skills she was looking for in the assignment, even if he had come to the wrong conclusion.

She looked up at Hogsmeade Mortuary and gave one last sigh before making her way inside. It wasn't long before her heart was racing, and her blood was pumping. Something was wrong with the house, and she was cursing herself for both playing into societal fear and coming alone.

Hermione forced herself to continue and made her way up the first location on her possible sightings list. The master suite was on the house's top floor, where the undertaker and their family lived when the site was active.

It was said that one day back in the 30s, the last mortician slaughtered his entire family one night for absolutely no reason anyone could find. Hermione found proof that the murders had happened on-site and that the man had been executed for the crime. He had told police at the time that a devil made him do it, and by the end, he had begged for death.

After that, the site's death count had only grown. Since those days, there had been several reports of the sound of a weeping woman up in the suite. If Hermione could find an alternate source for the sound, it would go a long way to disproving the entire haunting.

The suite was a bust. Hermione could almost hear a sort of weeping while she walked around the rooms, but she couldn't find its source. Her next few stops were also busts, some because nothing happened, and others because she couldn't find a logical reason for the activity.

Her final stop for the night was the embalming room. It was the site of several gruesome scenes and a variety of activities. It was also the room Riddle hypothesized that the 'demon' lived.

The room was dark, rusty, and gross. It was the type of place to inspire all kinds of nightmares, and Hermione did not blame anyone for coming up with all sorts of stories about the area. She felt her hair stand on end as she stepped over random debris and moved towards the metal table in the center of the room.

"Who's sent such a pretty offering to Amycus?" Hermione twisted suddenly at the sound, her heart pounding in her ears as she shone her flashlight all over the room and couldn't find the speaker. Only it had sounded like he had been right behind her.

"Where are you?" She demanded as she tried to sound brave. Why had some come alone?!

"Right here, pretty girl." She felt a hand on her breast as she was pulled firmly back against a hard male chest. She dropped the flashlight as she couldn't even see an impression where she felt a firm touch.

A wet tongue groped up the side of her neck, and she let out a little whimper. How did one fight something that wasn't there?

"Such delicious fear. I might just have to devour you  _ slowly _ ." The entity murmured as she felt the prick of teeth drag over her skin.

This thing was real, and he was about to bite her. Hermione was well informed on fighting demons and ghosts, but she hadn't brought any of the necessary tools as she didn't believe in them.

"It's been so long since I've been fed a human of such power." He purred as he allowed her to see him for the first time. She could see a humanoid hand on her breast, tipped with wicked looking claws the poked little holes in her t-shirt.

"No one fed me to you. You have no rights to me." She said firmly as she considered all she had was her mind to get her out of the impossible situation.

"And yet, I will claim you, body and soul." The thing started to unbutton her jeans, and she had to swallow back the bile in her throat.

"You can't." She said as she realized joking addition to her bet might save her by demon logic.

"Why is that my pretty little snack?" The demon asked as its hand hovered over her zipper.

"I've wagered them away. My mind, body, and soul belong to another." She explained, and that did seem to give the creature pause. He licked her neck again, but this time it felt more like he was looking for something.

"NO!" The creature screamed, and she was suddenly pushed to the floor. She rolled onto her back to her first look at the demon in all his glory. He was almost human-looking, tall, but pallid and sickly looking. His long fangs and claws the only thing that gave his true nature away. "Amycus didn't know!" He looked panicked as if he had been confronted by his worst fear.

"Ignorance has never been an acceptable defense." Riddle stepped into the room, looking as relaxed as he ever did in her classroom.

"You sent her here, my Lord?" The demon was cowering to Riddle, but Hermione didn't have time to think about that as she needed to take the distraction to get out of the demon's reach.

"No one sends Professor Granger anywhere." He glanced back at Hermione then, and she could see a red gleam in Riddle's eyes that froze her in place. "But that does not change the fact that you tasted something that belongs to me, Amycus." His eyes were still on her and traveled down her form like a physical thing.

She had felt nothing but revulsion to Amycus' attention, but something in Riddle's inhuman gaze made her feel a sick delight at his interest.

"I didn't know, my Lord." The creature whimpered and shook his head as he backed towards the wall, looking like a cornered animal. "Take her, take her, I did no permanent harm!"

Riddle finally looked away from her then and gave his full focus to the other being. He stalked toward it without fear, and Hermione knew if she didn't leave right then, she might never get out. She sprung to her feet as he heard an unholy scream, followed by a ripping sound.

She ran for the door only to find it impossibly locked. She closed her eyes tight as she heard the creatures tortured death, the only thing keeping her from throwing up just from the sound was her focus on working to open a locked door that had no lock.

When the room went eerily silent, Hermione stopped her struggle with the immobile handle and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could hear his soft steps as he moved back across the room towards her.

"We are agreed that you have lost our wager?" He asked in a dispassionate tone.

"You're definitely getting that A." She nodded as she considered the consequences of her bet if Riddle was the demon he seemed to be. The other had called him Lord. Had a demon Lord honestly bothered to take her entire class? He had to know more about his kind than she did.

Hands settled on her hips; they were his hands, with their long delicate digits. Nothing seemed demonic as they had with the other one.

"Tell me what else I've won, Professor Granger?" She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Me." She breathed, and he let out a little chuckle.

"I didn't quite get that, could you repeat it?" He was playing with her.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Me." She said more clearly.

"Mind, body, and soul." He clarified, and she nodded because there was no point in trying to lie to someone like him. They both knew the truth, even though she hadn't understood the importance of his off comment at the time.

"What are you going to do with me?" She forced herself to ask; she wondered if he too meant to devour her as the other had described.

"By the laws of mind kind, I can do anything I want." He said, but she already knew that. She was well aware of the laws of his kind.

"Am I a meal or a tool?" She asked because, as she saw it, those were the two things demons used humans for the most.

He took in a slow breath as he ran his nose up the side of her neck. "You are a prize, Hermione Granger." He hissed as he nipped at her ear.

She was shaking now as she somehow felt his power surround her. How had she ever thought that Riddle was human? "What does one do with a prize?" She asked as she saw her future going a thousand different and horrible ways.

"Always direct and to the point, my little pet. You please me,  _ Hermione _ , so I am willing to give you a choice I have never offered before." His hands were moving up, and under her t-shirt, his touch was hot against the skin of her stomach.

"Choice?" She pressed herself back against his larger form without overthinking it.

"I can make you into something like myself. Or I can leave you human."

She shook her head. How was that a choice? Why wouldn't she want to stay human?

"As my demonic slave, you will have the power to one day maybe earn your freedom and take on territory of your own. You won't feel my attention to quite the same intensity, and I might one day  _ consider _ allowing you lovers if or when I am bored with you."

"Those are all good things?" She didn't know why she asked such a thing.

"My attention can be quite painful to some. So it can all be considered perks of a demonic body. As my human slave, you will never achieve any power beyond what I grant you  _ personally _ . But you will be able to continue to feel the full range of human emotions."

"You want me to become a demon." She said as he had sold one far over the other.

"I know very little about the benefits of being human. I was never tainted with a soul of my own." He explained as his fingers traced circles over her stomach.

"Why offer me a choice?" She finally let go of the door handle and put her hands flat against the door.

Riddle took in another deep breath as if he were trying to inhale her. "For the same reason, I took your mind when most demons only care about the body or soul." He let sharp fangs drag over her neck, and instead of sickening her, they feel made her shiver.

"Must I choose right now?" She asked as her heart continued to pound in her chest. It was all so surreal after spending years without believing in any of it. She suddenly had to consider that any of the myths she knew could be real.

"I would never make you into a demon without you asking for it, but the longer you stay human, the less likely I am to allow the change."

She swallowed hard. "So you rather I was human?" She was so confused by him. She couldn't understand any of his motives. Why offer if he wanted her to stay human.

"If you could experience what it is like to taste such raw humanity, you would understand that your kind is like a drug to us. The deeper you feel, the more passion you have, the better you taste."

"So why-"

"Because you could make as useful of an alley as you are a delicious pet." His hands slipped down her stomach and settled on the half-open jeans. He let out a hiss as he was reminded of how the other demon had tasted her first.

He pressed her suddenly against the door and held her in place by the back of her neck. She thought maybe he was working to control himself and that only confused her more. Every moment she had seen him before tonight, he seemed in perfect control.

"You could get just as bored with the taste of me as a human as you will as a demon. What then?" She closed her eyes and worked to control herself. She wasn't going to get anywhere by giving into fear or desire. She didn't  _ want _ to be a demon.

After a moment of silence, he turned her swiftly so that her back was to the door, and she looked directly into his eyes for the first time since discovering what he truly was. He seemed to be breathing heavily as his eyes glowed a bright red.

"No matter what, you will never be able to run from me, Hermione Granger." He said as his hand pressed once more around her neck. "As a human, you could live until the end of time, and I would exalt in your ever more complex flavor."

"You don't know that. Even as a human, I would become jaded under a demon's bondage." She argued; it made her uncomfortable that he valued her as much as he did. It was something she couldn't understand. Why had he put in so much work to trap her?

He licked sharp, looking fangs as he slowly leaned in close to her. "Maybe a common demon, with a common human. But neither of us are common, Hermione." He said, and she could feel his lips close enough to kiss. She licked her own and shifted against the door.

"If I could only under-"

"You think too much." He snapped and squeezed her neck just a little. "It is what gets you into messes like this. Whatever you choose, I am going to teach you to turn that lovely brain of yours off when it is not needed."

"Are you now?" She growled, his words making her want to lash out at him suddenly.

"Shhh." He soothed, brushing his free hand over her cheek. "I am willing to bet you will enjoy every single thing I do to you, my pet." He purred as he held her gaze with his own. "We are going to have such fun together now that you belong to me."

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips as she saw an opportunity. "A real bet?" She asked as she considered his words.

He let out a chuckle and gave her a wide, inhuman grin. "What kind of stake do you think you have for another wager,  _ darling _ ?"

Stakes, and bit her lip as she hadn't considered what she could offer, only what she could regain.

"My enthusiasm." She said the first thing that came to her mind. "In any plans you have for me, but if something comes that I don't actually enjoy, I get my freedom."

"Define freedom?" He said as his fingers trailed down her body once more. This time when he got to the partly open jeans, he pulled them fully open with a jerk.

"I get myself back, mind, body, and soul." She asked as he continued to push her pants down over her ass and hips.

"You need equal stakes. Enthusiasm isn't worth all three; you may choose one." He offered as his hand teased with the elastic of her panties.

"Mind."

He let out a chuckle. "But then I will be able to continue doing all the things you  _ didn't like _ to your body and soul. And I will be savage with what is left within my grasp."

"I'm willing to risk it, and you said you would be willing to bet."

"That is not what you are thinking." He gave her a little smile as he tore her underwear from her body.

"No?" She gasped as the feral moved touched some secret part of her. "What am I thinking?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out much more breathy than she would have liked.

"You think if you can win back your mind, that you will then be able to make a new wager for whatever you want next. Eventually winning your full freedom from your Demon Lord."

She averted her eyes as she couldn't deny it had crossed her mind.

"I have a new wager for you, something I've just realized I wanted so much more than the enthusiasm I will gain on my own."

"Oh?" She asked and swallowed.

"Something I would put everything I have of yours up against." His fingers pressed between slick folds as he spoke, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft moan.

"What is that?"

"A Human Queen." He purred as he rubbed his thumb over her already sensitive clit. She jerked and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Was he really going to fondle her in an embalming room where he had just slain one of his fellow demons?

"I don't understand." She said only once she was sure she could speak in a steady tone.

"One week. I will show you the range of everything I have in mind for you. I will show you exactly what your new life will entail. If some part of you enjoys each and every bit of it, you will be my willing Queen. If there is even a small thing you do not somehow enjoy, you will gain your freedom from me. That is if you want it."

"Mind, body, and soul?" She clarified. She wasn't going to make half bargains at that point.

"Mind, body, and soul." He agreed as he pushed his middle finger inside of her, and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Are we really going to do this here?" She panted even as her body worked itself back against his hand.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Not  _ here. _ " He agreed as he pushed a second finger inside of her. "This time, we will seal our wager with a kiss." He used his free hand to turn her chin to face him, even as he continued to pleasure her with the other.

"Do you accept the terms?"

"Yes." She whimpered right before he took her lips in a demanding kiss. The familiar electric jolt went straight to her core, waking her body and making her want to finish what he was starting.

He pulled back from her entirely a moment later, leaving her body feeling cold and exposed to the room. Riddle's eyes ran the length of her for a moment before he threw her across the room with a casual wave of his hand. She whimpered as she landed on a hard surface, but as her body clenched around the air at the treatment, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to claim she didn't like it a little.

The moment she rolled onto her back, Hermione realized where she was and whimpered. When she moved to sit up, he only pushed her back down onto the metal of the embalming table.

"Here?" She asked as he jerked her jeans fully off her form and moved between her legs.

He looked down into her eyes with a challenging expression. The downside of their bet was that she wouldn't be able to pretend when she liked something genuinely deranged. He didn't seem to be interested in easing her into her new life.

"Here." She agreed and tried to catch her breath while her hands moved to his impeccably clean shirt. By the gods, why was she getting off on the idea of a demon fucking her into an embalming table?

He brushed his thumb over her lips as she looked down into her eyes. He seemed to enjoy doing that as if he could peer right into her soul. Maybe he could.

"You are a twisted little human." He showed off his fangs once more as his hands moved down her body to the bottom of her shirt.

"This was your idea." She pointed out as she undid his shirt since it didn't seem he would stop her.

"Death and the deranged are supposed to arouse a demon." He purred as he worked on his slacks and her eyes drifted down the length of his body as she found herself abundantly curious about his penis. Would it look like a human phallus? Would it feel like one?

He caught her chin before she could peak and forced her to look back into his eyes. There was a knowing quirk to Riddle's lips as if he could read all of the questions running in her mind.

"They're not supposed to turn on a human." She continued his thought as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders and found well-toned arms and chest. By the gods, he looked divine, and she wondered if the fact that many Christian demons were said to have started as angels was real. "Is there a god, then?" She asked, suddenly curious about how the whole system worked.

He smirked then leaned down over her to speak directly into her ear while he lifted her hips to meet a rather large and erect cock. She wiggled her body against it as she wondered how the hell she was going to fit it inside of her. It seemed far bigger than any man she had partnered with during her life.

"I am your god now." He whimpered, sending another shiver down her form. "I'm all you are ever going to need, my sweet little pet."

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed the thick lump, trying to move up her throat. She was nervous but also more turned on than she could rightly ever remember being before.

"Say it, Hermione." Riddle urged as she felt him adjust and ready himself to fill her. "Say it, or I will  _ make _ you say it."

"You are my god now." She breathed and let out a cry as he filled her to the breaking point. Gods, she knew he was big. Her toes curled as she worked to relax so she could enjoy the way he stretched her to the brink. Her body was already shaking, and he hadn't started to move yet.

Riddle leaned down and licked her neck before nipping at her pulse point. "What am I supposed to call you?" She asked as she tried to remember the first name in her files. Gods, a man was inside of her, and she didn't know his first name!

"Lord Riddle shall do, or your Lord." He chuckled before biting down on her neck as his hands held her hips in a firm grasp.

She felt pressure before the sting as he broke her skin and drank her blood. Her head swam for a moment as the pain quickly turned into something intoxicating. When he started to move inside of her and Hermione couldn't keep the expletives from flowing from her lips. She had never felt anything so pure. She couldn't get enough even as he ravaged her in the corrupt dirty room.

She looked passed him towards the opposite wall with hazy vision, seeing everything and seeing nothing at all as her body worked back against her new Master's every thrust. As her first climax wracked through her body, she realized she was looking at Amycus' face hanging upside down from a ceiling. After the epiphany, everything went white with pleasure, and her head slammed hard back against the table.


	2. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When she woke, it was morning, and Hermione was as sore as she could ever remember. She felt as if she had run a marathon while being fucked by a few pro wrestlers. Looking around in a confused daze, Hermione had no idea where she had ended up. She wasn't at the mortuary or her hotel room.

She sat up slowly as she tried to get her bearings. The room was large, full of light, and luxurious. She considered maybe a normal woman would try to pass off the happenings of the night before as some kind of dream, but the delicious sting between her legs left little room for interpretation.

Every taste and feel of their first time together was etched into her perfect memory, and she needed to force herself to stop thinking about it so that she could figure out what happened after she passed out. No man had ever fucked her so hard, not that Hermione had a ton of experience, but she was no prude either.

She looked around the room once more, it was modern and expensive, and she had to consider that there was only one place she  _ could _ be. This had to be Riddle's home or at least a place he stayed while on earth. Hermione considered why she wasn't having more of an issue with the truth about demons, but after what she saw the night before, it was also hard to deny. She prided herself on being a critical thinker, which meant accepting new information even when it changed one's world view.

Carefully Hermione slipped from the large soft bed and moved onto unsteady feet to get a better look at what was around her. She noted briefly that she was completely naked, but Hermione didn't feel the need to cover herself as she moved to the large windows. She could see an expansive balcony on the next floor down and had to blink a few times as she worked to make sense of what she was seeing. It was a pool with half a bottom and an outer edge made of glass. Why the hell would someone want to swim in a pool hanging too many stories up in the air?

"Did you want to go for a swim?" Riddle asked, he was suddenly behind her, and she had a feeling he hadn't used a door. Her whole body was suddenly on high alter as he was only inches from her form.

"Nope." She shook her head, making him chuckle.

"Most women find it sexy." He remarked as he let playful fingers trail down her spine to cup her ass.

She worked to keep her body relaxed, she had never been with anyone who felt empowered to touch her so casually without asking first, and it was making her nerves sing. She reminded herself Riddle didn't need consent; he owned her body, no matter how much the very thought made her instincts twitch.

"This is your place." She said as she pulled her eyes away from the pool to get a better look at the skyline. It didn't seem familiar, and that made her all the more nervous. By her accounts, it was Saturday, or maybe Sunday morning. She would need to get back to class for finals week.

"One of them." He agreed, giving nothing else away.

"You really did have a million dollars you could have just given me." She let out a soft laugh.

"I do. Several, in fact." He tilted her head and kissed the spot he had bitten her the night before. It reminded her that she would need to survey herself for injuries from their time together.

"Old money, you said."

" _ Very _ old money." Riddle agreed again.

"Will you be taking me to hell?" She asked thoughtfully.

He chuckled again and nipped at the spot lightly. "Hell isn't what you think it is, my pet, but we will have to go there from time to time."

"Will I be allowed to go back to my life?" She asked more softly.

"Not this week. Do they really need you there to watch a bunch of children take a test?" His tone was mocking. "This week, we have our wager."

Hermione took a slow breath and nodded. "Right, you're going to show me all the layers of things you will require of me as your… pet… slave... human… thing."

He turned her slowly to face him, and she found that he was fully clothed in a crisp white button-up and black slacks. She felt impossibly more naked than before.

"Is it all going to be sex?" She asked as he pressed her back against the large window.

"No. You are worth so much more than a sex doll."

She didn't know if she should be relieved or all the more frightened as she tried to think of what use a demon could possibly have for her. "You know more about my kind than any other skeptic in the world."

"Not so much a skeptic any longer." She pointed out, and he gave her a frightening smile.

"No. You are the rare pure intellectual. One who considers all information that is given, not just the  _ facts _ that support their world view." He trailed light fingers down her cheek; it was like he couldn't bring himself to stop touching her. "You seek the truth, not simply to confirm  _ your _ truth. You had me a bit concerned during that first meeting. I thought maybe I was wrong about you."

"After reading your paper, I was going to give you an A, even though I thought you were wrong."

"Were you?" He asked, sounding delighted.

"But that doesn't tell me what other use you have for me."

"Right. First, we should probably find you something to wear so that your body stops being such a distraction."

"Where are my clothes?" She asked she had still been wearing most of her shirt and bra while he fucked her into the table.

"I burned everything you were in last night. Didn't suit your form." He shrugged without remorse.

"Did you get my bag from my hotel?" She wondered how he got her to a new city at all.

"Why would I do that?"

"They're going to wonder why I left my bag behind, and why I didn't check out." She rolled her eyes. "Someone might even report me missing; I was supposed to talk to Miss Carrow today about my findings on her property."

He let out a little chuckle. "Alecto isn't expecting you. In fact, she'll get rid of your bags for me,  _ and _ check you out of your hotel."

"Why would she do that?" Hermione didn't understand.

"Alecto is Amycus' sister. She was more than happy to feed you to him as she has so many others. Now she is cleaning up the mess before the haunting starts to look too much like a serial killer. I really should destroy her as well for the part she played in allowing him to get his hands on you." Riddle pondered to himself.

Hermione swallowed a thick lump in her throat, were demons so very common that she had been in the presence of three within the last twenty-four hours? Alecto had been brisk and not at all likable in their short meeting. Had she been plotting Hermione's death?

"You need clothes." He added firmly as he pulled himself away from her. It seemed like it took a great deal of will to do.

Hermione looked down at herself and tried to see her body through the demon's eyes. She had never really considered herself anything special. Never thought of herself as an overtly sexual creature. She had a healthy sex drive, but not the kind of body that drove men to distraction.

As she looked at herself, she noted the finger-sized bruises on her hips and thighs. Flashes of how Riddle pulled her against him, how he filled her with his massive cock started to play on a loop in her mind, and she had to clear her throat and look away.

Riddle returned with a large robe and wrapped it around her shoulders without bothering to allow her to put her arms through the correct holes. It was such a dark shade of burgundy; one might think it black and had a subtle pinstripe pattern. He tied it at the waist and took a step back to give her a once over.

"We need to get you a collar." He remarked more to himself.

Hermione glared at him as she shifted inside the clothes putting her arms into sleeves. "We really don't." She answered even though she could tell he wasn't talking to her.

"With a bell maybe, and tags so that all the other demons know you're not some feral stray."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the image he conjured. She was not some wild creature to be kept on a leash.

"Heel." He called as he motioned for her to follow him. She considered staying where she was and telling him exactly what he could feel with his 'heel'. "We came here for the library, not the view." He added, and Hermione found herself following a moment later. What would a demon's library even look like?

"Good girl." He purred and stroked the back of her head before leading her down a white hall decorated with expensive-looking modern art.

The hall opened into a large open plan apartment with a kitchen space on one end, followed by a dining area and living area. On the other side of the massive high ceilinged room was a wall covered in books.

Her breath caught as they moved closer, and she could see the wide range of ancient and modern tombs. She even spotted a couple of her books among the collection, and it made her blush to think they were kept so close to priceless artifacts.

There were a few modern yet comfortable looking chairs near the shelves, a work table, and a leather and wooden ornate chaise lounge that seemed a bit out of place.

Riddle had moved up to the wall of books as she looked around and picked out an old looking one with a worn green cover.

"We will have a few guests for dinner, and I would like you to finish this before he arrives tonight," He said, handing her the volume.

"So you want me for sex, and dinner conversation?" She asked as she looked between the book and his face.

The demon Lord chuckled then took a light hold of her chin to force her to once again look up into his bright red eyes. She had remembered then as dark brown when he had attended her class, but he had no more reason to hide his true nature from her any longer.

"The Lestrange trio are formidable demons." He said, tapping the book in her hand. "They are allies for the moment, but in my world, that can change very quickly without any sort of binding in place."

He looked down at the book once more; there was an embellished golden L painted on the front. "So, what do you want from me?" She was a little nervous about opening the book for unknown reasons.

"For now, I want you to read this book and absorb the information held within." He said before tilting her chin once more to look at him. "Sit there, and I will make you some breakfast while you get started." He pointed to a spot near the chaise.

"The floor?" She asked with a frown as she looked to where he was pointing.

"I don't allow pets on the furniture without good reason." He chuckled and pushed her towards the spot before heading across the room to the kitchen.

Hermione glared at his back for a long moment before heading over to the chaise. Just before her butt hit the chair, he called from his place in the kitchen.

At the last moment, he said, "If you sit there, it is a binding agreement to be my wife and Queen," which made Hermione trip and stumble to the ground to keep from allowing her ass to even touch the leather.

She glared again at the back of his head, knowing he was smirking even without being able to see his face. She shifted herself into a comfortable sitting position and arranged the robe around her. Hermione considered telling him she did not like sitting on the floor, but with how many times she had done just that in her own home office, she didn't think he would believe her.

The book he had given her wasn't like any tomb she had ever had access to before. It was a detailed account of the Lestrange demons brothers. Everything the writer knew about their exploits from the early 14th century to the mid 20th. It went over an odd assortment of information such as their favorite drinks to first-person accounts of their crimes against the mortal world.

In 1734 one of the brothers took a human witch for his wife. She went through the transformation Riddle had offered Hermione the night before, and from that point on, there were three Lestrange demons. The woman, called Bellatrix, was the worst of the group, and their deeds only got darker after she joined the other two.

The book held Hermione's attention so entirely that she jerked as someone touched her face. She looked up into Riddle's eyes as he crouched beside her. "Do I need to take this away so you can eat?" He asked as the fingers of his other hand brushed over the pages of the book.

"I am going to meet these demons tonight?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"You are, and I wish for you to do so at your full strength." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, tempting her to lick or nip at it.

"Will I be doing so in this robe? This Rabastan is unattached and sounds as if he-"

"It is Rodolphus you will have to worry about more. He still hasn't forgiven me for stealing his wife for a few decades."

A spike of unexpected jealousy shot to Hermione's gut as she pulled away from Riddle. "So Bellatrix is your ex?" She asked just so they were clear.

"We've been lovers on and off since right before he made her a demoness. She was once a powerful witch, just like you." He explained as he reached for her.

"I'm not a witch." Hermione shook her head as she tried to grasp the parts of the conversation that didn't give her unwanted feelings.

"You are. Very powerful, you've just never known how to wield that power. But I plan to teach you. But for now, you will eat, and finish your book while I arrange more suitable clothes for you."

He snatched the book and replaced it with a plate of cured meats and cheese as well as some crusty bread. Hermione picked at the food as she watched the demon head back towards the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, she glanced back towards the large bookcase. Was there a book all about him on the shelf? Riddle couldn't be his real name, so it was impossible to know if there was.

He had placed the book on the Lestrange trio a few feet from her, and she considered what he said about taking Bellatrix as a lover. Would he be mentioned in the book? Shoving a few pieces of cheese in her mouth, she crawled back over to the book and flipped back to the parts mentioning the witch's life before becoming a demon.

She made sure she continued to eat as she went over the parts again, but found nothing of her taking lovers at any point. When the plate was empty, she shoved it aside and pulled the book back into her lap. He expected her to finish it before their guests arrived, and Hermione also wished to be armed with as much information as she could get.

She was finished with the book by the early evening. The second plate of food had appeared at her side when she hadn't been paying attention, but she ate it as soon as she noticed. She glanced around and found she was still alone in the central portion of the apartment. Carefully she stood and climbed a ladder to put the book back in the exact place from where Riddle had retrieved it.

Hermione scanned the books near it for any clues she could glean about her new owner. She knew she couldn't count on the bet alone to gain her freedom.

"What are you looking for?" Riddle asked, startling her and making her lose her footing on the ladder. He caught her, of course, and shifted her with ease, so her back was pressed against the shelf.

"Just being curious." She said because it wasn't exactly a lie. "I finished the book and put it away." She told him as he started to undo the ties of the robe. Her heart sped up in response. "Did you find me something to wear?" She asked as he let the robe fall open and exposed her body to him once more.

"I did." He smirked as he drew a length of leather from his pocket. It took her a moment to realize it was a slim collar with a black buckle. Hermione pressed herself further back against the shelf as she had no other place to go.

"I don't want that." She shook her head as he slipped it easily around her neck.

"Your position as  _ my _ property needs to be abundantly clear this evening. And if I am honest, I enjoy the look of it around your sweet little neck." He said, keeping her pinned as he locked the buckle in place.

"But as you said, laying such a heavy claim on me may only spur Rodolphus into some payback. I assume he won't be as easy to take your vengeance on as the demon was last night."

Tom gave away nothing as he pushed the remaining fabric from her shoulders and pulled her briefly from the books to let the robe slip to the ground and puddle at her feet.

"We shall see how the night goes, but you should know you have my permission to take whatever action you deem necessary to protect my possessions."

"That is sweet, but I would feel better if you were showing me to the rest of my clothes for the evening."

"In time." He hissed as his hands moved to rest lightly on her hips. "But I haven't had a taste of you all day, and I need something to take the edge off before our guests arrive."

"W-what kind of taste?" She asked as her hand went to the spot he had bitten her the night before.

He let out a deep chuckle. "What frightens you more, Hermione?" He asked as he crowded her further against the bookshelf. "Me drinking from you, or the fact that you liked it? That I put a collar on you, or the fact that it turns you on? My ownership of you, or the fact that you could thrive in bondage?"

"What do you want from me?" She asked because she didn't want to think about his questions, let alone answer any of them.

"I want to corrupt your beautiful soul thoroughly."

"Then toss it away once you've had your fun?" She asked a bit bitterly.

He let out another dark laugh as his hands moved to his belt, and she could hear as he undid the buckle. Hermione was hyper-aware of the sound of her heart beating in her ears and the sounds of him working his button loose, then his zipper moving down as he freed himself from his pants. She stared back into his glowing eyes.

She tried to look once more, but he kept her chin up.

"Are you shy?" She asked, trying to sound teasing, but her voice was too breathy for her liking.

"It might scare you." He grinned as the blood drained from her face. "We'll wait until I empty myself inside of you a few times before you get to see me fully erect."

"D-did you finish last night?" She asked, curious because she had blacked out before he was done.

He shook his head. "I have many perversions, but somnophilia isn't one of them." Once he was sure she wouldn't try to get a look at him; his hands moved back down her form so he could play with her body. Fingers probed between her legs, and a lazy smile formed on his face as he found her wet and ready. "Such a good girl for her Lord."

She moved her hands onto his shoulders as he lifted one thigh to curl her leg around her hip. "Tell me some of your perversions, will I be expected to participate in them?" She asked and cooed softly as his hardened shaft rubbed against her body.

"I like control, Hermione, I thought that was obvious." He said as he lifted her other leg to leave her balanced between his hold and the books behind her. "Just as much as you enjoy being controlled."

"I don-'

His tsks cut her off. "You're not going to start lying to your Lord now, are you?" He purred as he let her work herself against him for a bit.

She grasped his shoulders in a tight grip as she worked not to moan. "What else do you like?" She asked instead while her eyes drifted closed.

"I like pain." He admitted right before sinking himself inside of her. "All kinds of pain, and of course, blood."

She bit her bottom lip hard enough to leave an imprint as she worked not to make a sound as he slowly started to fuck her into the ancient books.

"And death." He continued to check things off his list. "I don't like fucking the dead, no point to it, but the act of murdering someone gets me quite randy."

Hermione whimpered as she tried not to think about what sort of a being was giving her such pleasure, but he made it very hard. "I think I would enjoy watching you murder someone. Have you ever really considered ending a life, my sweet little pet?"

"Yes." She gasped, and he let out a surprised chuckle.

"Now, that must be a story."

"Thinking about it is going to ruin this for me." She panted as she worked to keep her mind on how good his cock felt and not her high school vice-principal.

"Tell me." Riddle nipped her ear. "We need something to keep you from coming before me again." He teased. "Give me a name."

"Dolores Umbridge." She whimpered as he moved a hand to the inside of her leg; she held onto his shoulders more tightly, driving her nails into the skin.

"Why did my pretty little pet consider murdering Dolores Umbridge?" He asked, and his rhythm picked up while his fingers found her clit. Hermione jerked against him as she hated and loved the torture of their conversation, versus what he was doing to her body.

"She was an evil woman, delighted in abusing the teens under her care. She really hurt a friend of mine. But he wasn't the only one." She tried to get the story out as fast as she could so she could just enjoy it as he built her closer and closer to climax.

"He?" Riddle growled, and his hand moved back to her ass so he could take her with brutal strokes.

"Just a friend!" She whimpered as pain, pleasure, and childhood traumas mixed in fucked up ways. It was what she got for enjoying being ravaged by a demon. "My best friend." She added though she didn't know why.

"Still?" Riddle hissed as he took her with a bruising force that hit a perfect spot inside of her. She could see stars once more float in her vision, and she was having a challenging time sorting her thoughts.

"Yes. Shit!" Her body tightened around him as he gave one final thrust and buried himself against her womb. She felt searing hot cum inside of her a moment later and her heels ground into his back as he seemed to grow even larger. "FUCK!"

Her whole body shook as if burning and stretching her bruised body wasn't enough; she felt another sharp pain. "W-what?" She clenched her, and she could feel tears coming down her face.

"Shhhh, my sweet." Riddle sounded much too calm with what he cock was doing to her. "The first time is always the worst when you don't know what will come after." He promised.

Hermione was caught on a ledge where pleasure and pain might be the same thing, and she didn't know if she could take another breath, let alone if it would ever pass. But then it did, all at once, she felt her body enter a euphoric state like nothing else. Hermione was living on a sexual high. The pleasure was good, the pain was better, and she just wanted to bask in the feeling of filled completeness.

"W-what?" She asked again because she knew none of it could be real.

Riddle lowered her to the floor, still buried inside of her. He shifted so that she laid on top of him feeling boneless and limp, even though she knew she had not yet reached a climax.

"Just relax a bit, best not to orgasm when the venom is so new. It can be too much for most mortals."

"Venom?" Hermione whimpered; she had a driving need to continue moving against him, even though she wasn't sure if she had the strength.

"It is more of a drug, one of the many perks to having a demonic lover. I know you are feeling it."

"I want to feel more." She admitted as she forced her arms to push her up so she could look down at her demon. "I'm n-not done." She told him firmly as she worked to move over him only to find he was sort of stuck. Each time she shifted her hips, they both groaned, and she could feel something almost sharp pull against her insides.

He chuckled as she glared down at him and moved his hands to hold her hips firmly in place against him.

"Are you fucking, knotted inside of me like some kind of dog?" She asked, her arms trembled from the stress of holding herself up. His grin made her want to punch him. Why couldn't he warn a girl about fucked up shit like that? She was very high; she could tell she wasn't thinking normally.

"Just relax, Hermione, and enjoy the trip." He purred without letting go of her. "It will only last as long as I am inside of you. You will be clear-headed again by the time we have our guests, promise."

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips, but she wasn't done, and she had no plans to relax until she got off on his demon prick. She grasped his shoulder tightly as she moved a hand between them so she could stroke a  _ very _ sensitive little nub.

"You are not being a good listener, pet." He admonished, though he did nothing to stop her. "This is your first high, climaxing now may not be a ride you can handle."

"You want me to." She could tell by his expression as she worked herself with her fingers, it all felt so good, even the fact she wasn't following his orders felt good.

"Do I wish to feel you thrash on top of me?" He asked, sounding more than amused. "Of course, pet, and the idea that you are doing this to yourself only makes it better."

"Just thinking that." She moaned. Hermione forced herself to lock eyes with him as she could feel the pressure build to the brink.

"But don't ever say I didn't want you."

When the bubble of need finally burst, it was only thanks to Riddle's quick reflexes that she didn't slam her face into his pretty nose. Hermione's whole body seized as it felt like every nerve in her entire body exploded, but in a good way. It was the most overwhelming experience of her life, and she completely lost herself to it.


	3. Unfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Count with me, Hermione." She was still panting, but she could tell time had passed. She was no longer on the floor with Riddled buried inside of her, but back in his cloud-like bed. She could feel him close; she thought maybe he hovered over her as he tried to draw her attention away from the bliss.

"You said it would stop when you withdrew." She found herself saying, and Hermione smiled as she heard him chuckle.

"I also told you that you weren't ready to climax while on my venom." He reminded her as she could feel his hands tamely stroking down her cheek and neck.

The world was starting to come back into view, and she blinked as she looked up into red eyes. "Did I scare you?" She asked though she had no idea what made her do it. Riddle was a demon; he didn't care about her.

"Honestly, you are taking the experience quite well, though you have left us with little time to get ready for dinner." He drew back from her and helped her sit as the rest of the world started to focus. "You'll need a shower, and I've placed clothes for you in the bathroom."

"Is this your way of telling me I stink?" She asked though she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to stand on her own. She could feel an even more powerful ache in her core, and she had to wonder if it had been from the knot or the venom. Gods, her sex life had become wildly fucked up, very quickly.

"Yes." He said without emotion. "They will probably be here before you come out. I want you to look and act as a pretty little flower, filled with sweetness and light. Can you do that?"

Hermione frowned. "Why?" She asked as she examined his new, perfectly tailored navy pinstriped suit. 

"Let me know if you figure it out after they've left." He answered with a smirk before nipping at the tip of her nose.

Hermione's shower was long and relaxing. She used Tom's expensive soap and shampoo and wondered why a demon needed such things. Once clean, she spent time drying her mane so that the curls would look a bit less like a nest and more like hair. When she finally opened the garment bag hanging on the door, she had to blink.

The dress was black and made of beautiful ornate lace. If Hermione had to guess, it was one of those one-of-a-kind dresses that cost an entire year worth of her salary, and it was completely translucent. He had placed a black bra and bikini style panties with the dress to cover her most private bits, but the effect would almost be lewder than going out there naked.

"Is he insane?" She grumbled as she looked around. There was no way she was going to go in front of people in the hyped-up lingerie.

_ I want you to look and act as a pretty little flower, filled with sweetness and light. _

She chewed on her lower lip and fidgeted. Riddle owned her wholly, and though he had not yet pressed his will against her. From everything she knew about demons, she was pretty sure he could. He wanted her to look some a pretty flower, and he had gotten her a dress that would make her seem like a sex kitten. He wanted the other demons to think she was his plaything?

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. She was his plaything, no matter what he said about being his Queen. He preferred her to stay human; he didn't want to share power with her, which suited her just fine as she wanted to remain human.

She looked around her at the luxuriously appointed bathroom as if it would inspire an idea of what to do. Riddle seemed to enjoy the finer things in life, and he hadn't gone cheap on the dress; she was sure of that. She wondered what kind of money he spent on his clothes.

A devilish smile formed on her lips, and she peeked her head out of the bathroom door. Ten minutes later, Hermione made her way out into his apartment's main room, wearing a fabulous light grey glen check suit from Riddle's closet.

She had to pin the slacks to accommodate for her shorter stature, but she felt she had done so neatly, hiding the extra length inside the leg. She even wore the black heels Tom had provided to go with the dress, and she felt like she looked quite lovely in the jacket and vest. Hermine had forgone a tie and left the shirt unbuttoned to show off the collar Riddle locked around her neck. Not that she hadn't tried to remove it, but when she discovered the little padlock keeping collar in place, she figured he wanted it on display, and she could give him that much.

The four demons were sitting in Riddle's living area when she came into the room, and all eyes turned to her. Hermione could feel the power coming off of all of them, and she wondered how she had never guessed what Riddle was before the truth came out.

Riddle showed no sign of surprise for the outfit she had chosen and only motioned for her to come to him before taking a sip from the heavy tumbler in his hand.

"May I introduce my beautiful new acquisition, Hermione." He said as she approached. Unsure what to do or say, she just gave the other three a shy smile without looking directly at any of them. Her nerves were all on full alert, and she felt odd standing next to Riddle's chair. There was no place to sit near him, and she considered briefly he expected her to kneel at his feet.

"Is she mute?" A musical female voice asked in a clear note of mocking.

Riddle pulled her down into his lap as he chuckled at the question. "Just nervous, I think." He said as she tried to get comfortable in the unfamiliar arrangement. She had no issue putting her full wait on the demon; he had more than proved he could take it. Riddle pulled her chin to him, so she had to look into his eyes. "Would you like a drink, my pet?"

"I'll get her something; you seem busy." One of the men got to his feet, drawing Hermione full attention to the other three for the first time.

They were all beautiful, tall and lean, with inhuman grace, and yellow eyes. None were quite as captivating as her demon, but she could see why between the three of them, they had been able to take down so many victims.

"What does she drink?" The one who stood asked, she guessed he was Rabastan.

"Tonic water, please." She tried to use the most delicate voice she could conjure, which got a wry smile from the demon who asked.

"Adorable. Is she a virgin too?" Bellatrix asked scornfully.

"Were you a virgin when I first fucked you, Hermione?" Riddle asked in a much more playful tone.

When Hermione looked back at him, he was smirking at her, but there was something deadly under the gaze as she shook her head. "No." She said, unsure why he was making her answer in front of the others.

"How many men had you been with?" He asked, keeping her attention entirely on him. She frowned as she looked down into his curious eyes, and then she remembered the pieces he had ripped the demon who had merely touched her into. She remembered his deadly tone when she mentioned a male best friend, and she wondered how far his possession would go.

"You didn't own me then." She said instead of answering. She didn't need bad things happening to every man she had ever been with, even if that number was in the single digits.

"Oh, this one is acknowledging your ownership? You must quite enjoy that." Bellatrix cut in once more.

Hermione looked to her as she worked to keep the color from her cheeks. "He owns me completely, mind, body, and soul." She admitted wondering if it would give her any sort of protection. She did not like how any of the other demons looked at her, and she was so thrilled she hadn't worn the dress.

Bellatrix's expression was much more guarded as she faced Hermione. "Is that all you have?" She spoke as if she was talking to someone very simple, but Hermione felt that being underestimated by the other woman would also add some safety.

"What else is there?"

The other woman smirked for a moment before her attention shifted to Riddle. "How long do you plan to keep her?"

She could feel his shrug as her attention was drawn back to Rabastan as he brought over her drink. She gave him a nod and a smile, knowing better than to thank a strange demon in case those rules were real.

"How long do I keep any of them?" Riddle countered, and she could feel his playing lightly with her curls. She wondered if anyone would notice if she didn't drink the water. Her demon did not seem concerned, but she was sure he wasn't telling her the full scope of any plans he may have.

"Well, she is pretty enough; you might catch a fair price for her even if she is just a bauble. Have you made her ageless yet?"

"I'd give you a few minor militants for her right now." Rabastan offered, making Hermione wonder if the night was some kind of sales pitch. But what about their bet? She would  _ not _ like being sold to the other man.

"Ageless?" She asked instead, not wishing to think of what the demon wanted with her.

"Or one just for a night with her at my mercy." The demon spoke as if she hadn't said anything.

Riddle was looking at the other man as if he was considering the offer and Hermione gut twisted.

"Making a human ageless is an easy trick that many demons do with their favorites. It can be taken as easily as it is given, but it makes it so the flesh can be enjoyed for as long as the demon wishes." She felt a little comfort that he chose to answer her question and not the other demons offer.

"You want to stay pretty for your Master, don't you, pet?" Bellatrix leaned forward as she spoke. Her husband was rubbing circles into the woman's knee, but his eyes had hardly moved from Hermione. She realized then that he hadn't said a word since she entered.

"That is up to him, isn't it?" Hermione pointed out, and Riddle squeezed her thigh in approval.

"But you realize if you don't keep his attention, he is likely to sell or even rent you off to others?" She motioned to Rabastan to prove her point. "Is something wrong with your drink dear, I don't think I've seen you touch it?" She added a moment later.

"It's fine." Hermione shrugged.

"Take a sip and show them you are not afraid," Riddle whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe.

It didn't seem like a smart idea, but as all three Lestranges looked at her expectantly, she didn't see any other choice. Bellatrix's calculating gaze told her she wouldn't get away with pretending either. Hermione took a large enough swallow from the glass to show a clear difference in the contents. It tasted like tonic water, and she swallowed it slowly, just in case.

"Good girl." Riddle purred and pet her thigh.

"Fine." She repeated, looking away from them all shyly as she tried to gather herself. The whole situation was surreal.

Hermione listened as the conversation turned away from her. They started to talk like she was some pet or maybe a piece of furniture. As much as she could gather, the three were interested in gaining Riddle's help in some kind of scheme. Her demon seemed to be humoring the rest with no real interest in their plan.

Only when Hermione's stomach audibly growled did anyone's attention turn back to her.

"She needs to eat," Riddle said as he helped her to her feet before rising.

"Are we supposed to watch her?" Bellatrix got to her feet. "Or we could finish this conversation someplace a bit more  _ intimate _ ?"

Hermione swallowed down the jealous spike at the much taller the female demon looked at Riddle. Weren't women from the 1700s supposed to be short? Was she going to make such an obvious move in front of her husband? When she glanced at the husband, she took a step back into Riddle's warmth. The demon looked as if he was openly planning to devour her for his supper.

"Do you all not eat?" She asked innocently because she absolutely did not wish to be left alone with the Lestrange men.

"We can for the pleasure of it," Rodolphus spoke for the first time. "But we gain no sustenance from mortal food."

She stopped herself from asking what they ate for food. She had ideas from her years of study, and she didn't want anyone to confirm any of them.

"Go eat," Riddle ordered before kissing the side of her jaw. "We won't be long, and I want you at the south end of the table." He said much more softly. "You'll be fucked there later if you're good." He promised before pushing her towards the dining area.

More nervous than before, Hermione headed towards the table already set for dinner. She could hear the men following her and still felt itchy, allowing her demon to go off with some woman who obviously wanted to fuck him.

As she turned to take her seat at the south end of the table, the two demons took the places on each side of her chair. Hermione tried to seem demure and confused as she looked at the men who surrounded her. She had never had such a problem with admirers; what was it about her that attracted demons?

"Don't you wish to finish your dealings with…" She trailed off, unsure what she was supposed to call him in front of the others. Names were so crucial to demons.

"Bella can handle Tommy boy." Rodolphus gave her what she was sure was supposed to be a charming smile.

_ Tommy boy. _ _ Tom Riddle _ .

She would have to look into that new piece of information later.

"We figured it was better to keep  _ you _ , company sweetheart," Rabastan added with suave grace.

"That is kind of you." She gave the man a half-smile.

There were five covered dishes at the table. Riddle had prepared if they had all wished to enjoy a meal, but why had he wanted Hermione to sit in that specific place? She considered it as she pulled the napkin into her lap and uncovered her setting. The smell of prime rib made her mouth water, and she noted that each of the brothers had the same place setting as her. Only it wasn't  _ exactly _ the same; her steak knife gleamed gold, while the other two had silver settings. Hermione forced herself not to react.

"This looks delicious." She said as her heart raced.

"You look delicious," Rodolphus spoke as he reached for his glass, his eyes shifting between her and the other man.

"You are very sweet." She said as she fidgeted with her napkin and tried to think of all the uses for gold.

"I am sure you are, as well." He took in a deep breath, and she thought maybe he was scenting the air. She was missing something.

As she fidgeted, she felt a slip of paper in her napkin and glanced down to see Riddle's precise script.

_ What is needed to seal a devil's trap? _

Hermione took a deep breath as she worked to consider the two questions. What added to the strangeness was her meal had been pre-sliced, so she didn't even need a knife to eat.

"I'm not sure if my Lord would like the way you're talking to me." She said, working to keep up the pretense. Her fingertips were starting to go numb with nerves, and she was having issues keeping her hands from shaking.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" They were both watching her keenly, Rodolphus' gaze trailed to her hand.

"Fine." She said, setting her fork down and tried to settle the questions Riddle's clues had posed. What is needed to seal a devil's trap? If he were referring to the Christian symbol that supposedly had the power to trap a demon, it would require an offering of some kind. Something personal and valuable, like blood.

Her shaking was getting worse, and she forced herself to take a bite of food. Maybe she was hungry. The two predators next to her looked pretty hungry as well. But from the gleam in their eyes, she was the intended meal. She looked up at the hall and wondered what was taking Riddle and Bellatrix so long.

"Oh, we should have the rest of the night to play, poppet. Once they get started, they take a while." Rodolphus followed her graze. "And Bella owes me some fun."

Hermione frowned and shifted in her chair as she looked at the demon full on. He reached towards her and brushed a single finger down her cheek and neck before curling it into her collar and pulling her closer to him.

"How much will he care when I've-"

"We've," Rabastan cut in.

" _ We've _ violated every little bit of you, do you think?"

"What is it with demons and getting handsy without consent?" She asked as she tried to jerk back from his grasp.

She licked her lips and felt around for the knife on the table, even as she struggled in the man's hold. Why were her hands being so clumsy?

"Starting to feel my venom, it seems." Rabastan laughed. "If Tommy boy has already fucked you, you know how good it can be if you play nice."

_...you have my permission to take whatever action you deem necessary to protect my possessions. _

He had said it so formally, and with the little oddities at the table, she had to guess Riddle had known they would make such a move if he gave them the room. Would he have also known they would both sit as close to her as they possibly could?

"You drugged the water." She said as her hand finally wrapped around the handle of the knife.

"And Tommy even made you drink it, hell that makes this sweeter."

With the knife in hand, she used it to cut the palm of each hand. It wasn't hard to make it look as if it had been an accident with how her body slowly betrayed her.

"Aw pet, you shouldn't hurt yourself. Just relax, and we can make this quite good for you." Rodolphus purred as he pulled her towards him by the collar.

Hermione squeezed her hands, trying to pump as much blood into the palms as she could before flinging droplets at the demon who held her. A white light lit up from the chair, and the grasp slackened as the demon fell back without his arm. It had been caught in the light, and so was severed from the rest of him.

Before she could consider what she had done to the one, she turned on the second, but he was already out of his chair and growling.

"What did you do to my brother, bitch?!" The demon hissed, and Hermione had to fight the numbing effect of his venom as she grasped once more for the knife. "We would have made it so good for you tonight." He said as he took hold of her throat. "Now it is going to be a living hell. We're going to  _ ruin _ that sweet little cunt of yours!"

"You talk too much!" She gasped, driving the golden knife as hard as he could into the base of his neck. "May this divine metal understand the name, Lestrange!" It was an obscure belief, you bless a golden blade by the name of the demon you wished to kill, but it was the only reason she could think Riddle would give her a golden knife.

The demon's eyes went wide right before he exploded in a shower of blood and gore around her. She turned on the other, and even as he only had one arm, he was fighting the trap connected to the chair. He looked ready to murder her. She climbed into the table, slick with blood, and took the knife in both hands. She would only get one shot at him, so she drove down with the blade even as he tried to grab at her.

Hermione lost her balance at the last moment and fell into the demon. Her knife sunk hilt deep into his skull, fortunately, but that meant she found herself even more covered in demon goop as she tumbled to the floor.

With no reason left to fight, Hermione whimpered while the venom left her floating with no good pain or odd please on which to focus. It was an empty void instead of the lust-filled sky she had felt earlier that day. She was trapped in the cold of space, and she didn't like it one bit.

When she heard the screaming, she thought she could see the pale light of pre-dawn outside the big windows.

"...demand she pays." A woman was saying. "I have rights! He was  _ mine _ !"

"Tell me Bellatrix, why is she lying there whimpering like someone dosed my pet with undiluted and empty demon venom?" A much calmer voice asked.

The void swallowed her once more after that, so she didn't get the answer to his question. When she could see once more, she was still lying in a heap on the floor, and the light outside the windows was full day. Riddle was crotched next to her with a wide smirk on his face.

"You could have come and gotten me." He purred as he stroked her cheek.

"I didn't get them both in the trap, and Rodolphius looked as if he would have gotten out after I killed his brother."

"Fair."

"I don't like your friends very much." She told him dryly as she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot on the floor. "You could have put me someplace soft to sleep."

"You weren't sleeping, and the investigators just left. Needed them to see for themselves what the Lestrange brothers tried with my precious pet."

"Demons have investigators?"

"Blood feuds are quite a serious matter to Hell."

"Were you really in their fucking her all night?" She didn't know why she cared, but the thought upset her. He just gave her an amused look without an answer.

"I need another shower." She said as she finally got the will to sit up. He helped her get to her feet but quickly turned her to face the table where she had eaten the night before.

"Did you enjoy my gifts, Hermione?" Riddle kept her in place with the length of his body as he oh so slowly bent her over the table.

"The dress was god awful." It was the only gift she could think of as she wiggled back against him.

"I meant the demons." He chuckled as he undid her belt and pushed his pants down her thighs. "Did you like killing them?" He asked as his fingers pushed aside the cloth covering her core.

Hermione thought back to the horror-filled moments when she had taken out the two ancient demons and considered even as Riddle teased her body into arousal. What was wrong with her? How could she possibly be so easy to turn on while covered in blood and thinking about how she killed two powerful men the night before.

"I could have done it, you know. The moment they touched you, I could have taken my claim, just as I did with Carrow."

"Why didn't you?" She panted as her hands worked against the shining wood under her. She was having a hard time finding the will to care how very wrong it all was.

"Because I wanted you to enjoy your first kill." He purred as he worked his fingers into her without mercy. "I wanted you to see how useful and powerful you're going to be as my Queen. How fucking gorgeous you are, covered in the blood of my enemies. Even if you didn't wear what I told you." He smacked her ass hard.

"That dress was awful!" She moaned again as she wondered when he would stop teasing her.

"You would have looked positively edible in it." He said, pulling his hand away and shifting behind her. Hermione wiggled and anticipated. Though she fought against his control, she wondered if he would agree to continue fucking her after she had gained her freedom. "But you haven't answered my pet, did you enjoy killing them?"

She let out a shuddered gasp when she felt his half-hard length against her ass. "I liked it." She swallowed, spreading her legs just a bit to welcome him.

He let a slow breath, and she could only imagine him smiling down at her. "I knew you would." He said as he started to tease himself inside of her more slowly than he had taken her the first two times. "This is what I want from you, Hermione," Riddle dragged a claw down her back, cutting away the layers of clothes, and grazing her skin.

She hissed and pushed back against him, her hips bucking as the sting sent conflicting signals to her brain. "To kill for you?" She gasped as he peeled the clothes away as if he were unwrapping some kind of candy.

"To kill demons, and anyone else you would like. To learn all about the secret powers of the world and serve my interests." His strokes were long and slow, and he savored the tightness of her body. "To let me fuck and degrade you in all the ways that make you want to beg for more. Agree to become my Queen, and your mind will be your own."

It wasn't fair that he wanted to make a deal as he buried himself deep inside her, but she guessed demons never played fair. "We'll put aside the bet, Hermione; you've already seen the worst of what I will ask of you." He thrusts got quicker as she worked herself back against him.

"My work?" She asked as she was insanely considering the offer.

"Fuck your work."

"I almost have tenured. Do you- Shit!" All thoughts were wiped away with his powerful thrust.

"You can spend your time learning and never have to deal with the annoyance of the classroom again." He grasped her hair and pulled her to him, arching her back in the process. "Do you  _ care _ about a group of imbeciles that only take your class as a peculiarity? A morbid interest? The modern world cares little for the stories of demons. But you could know it all."

"Fuck, my Lord!" She gasped as her toes started to curl.

"You'll never want for another thing. A queen's place is permanent. I would be yours forever." He continued to whisper temptations in her ear.

"But, you'll keep fucking others, like Bellatrix?" She hissed as she shook on the edge of her first peak.

He stopped with his cock entirely inside of her and jerked her head back just a bit more as he leaned over her naked torso. She whimpered as she eased back from the precipice of her pleasure.

"Are you jealous of what Bella and I did last night?" He purred, and she could tell he was at his most dangerous.

"I assume you're not going to let me take lovers?" She asked, and his grasp on her hair tightened, which was all the answer she needed. "Why wouldn't I want to hold you to the same?"

"I let Bellatrix ride my phallus in exchange for services and information." He explained.

"So you're not her lover, you're her whore?" He spanked her hard on the thigh and groaned as she clenched around him. "You don't think demons would pay the same for time with me?" Rabaston's offer had seemed sincere.

"Oh, I am sure I could gain much if I were to allow other demons at you." He said as he started a slow pace into her once more and loosened his hold. "I could whore you for quite a fortune in my kind's currency. But I have no interest in breaking you so completely."

She shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted either. With how well he filled her, how perfectly they seemed to fit together, she couldn't imagine any man living up to her need after him.

"But you can't have it both ways."

"Oh, I can have it any way I want it, I am the one who owns  _ your _ body, not the other way around." He reminded her as he was quickly building her towards the edge once more. "I'll even promise to give it back to you the moment I'm done  _ using  _ it."

She let herself whimper as her body worked to push back against every thrust. "That isn't what we were talking about!" She whimpered, wishing she had something to grasp onto as she neared her climax once more. "If I'm your wife and Queen, I don't want to share you! I'll kill her if she ever touches you again!"

"Is that an agreement, my pet?" He sounded amused as he effortlessly fucked her into a haze.

She shook her head quickly and then cried out as she came hard around him. He carelessly fucked her as she thrashed against the table, and only when she was calming once more did he pull out of her so he could flip her onto her back.

"The offer expires when you blackout from this fun." He thrust into her once more without warning, and this time she could see the pleasure on his face as he filled her.

"I agree, and I own my mind?" She asked because it was so tough to focus when he so close. "But you still own my body and soul."

"That is the deal I am offering. In exchange, you will be my wife and Queen."

"And I get to kill any woman you fuck." She added. "I have your permission to kill them." Her hands reached up and started to undo his shirt. She disliked how she was also so naked around him while he stayed mostly clothed.

"Only if you can kill them without putting yourself too much at risk." He offered, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of him as she considered. "I'll even offer a future chance to earn back your soul." He said as he teased her clit with his thumb.

"And my body?" Her legs kicked as he played with her over-stimulated sex.

"Only once I am done with it." He stood firm on that point.

"Fine. Deal." She gasped, pushing her hips up off the table and against his agonizing touch.

"Deal." He agreed, filling her with a thrust and leaning over so he could capture her lips in another kiss. She could feel the electric pulse of their agreement shoot through her, even as he bit at her tongue and held her form firmly against his own.

Her life was never going to be the same, and she couldn't bring herself to care.


End file.
